The present invention relates to a plant for implementing a product capsuling process, particularly for pharmaceutical products.
According to current capsuling processes, closed capsules, each comprising a top and bottom, are set up vertically one after the other with the top facing upwards. The top is then taken off the bottom and deposited, together with the latter, on a conveying member. Each bottom, still accompanied by the respective top, is then fed by the conveying member through a number of operating stations, where it is filled with powder, paste, tablets, granules or liquid. Finally, each top is put back onto the respective bottom and the capsule so formed is first closed by engaging the top and bottom and then expelled towards a packing machine.
The aforementioned known capsuling process proves highly complex in that it involves feeding through the entire plant an active member, consisting of the bottom of each capsule, and a passive member, consisting of the respective top, which only comes into play at the initial opening and final capsule-closing stages.